


Whispered Certainty - One shot

by shipsbecomearmadas



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: D/s, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsbecomearmadas/pseuds/shipsbecomearmadas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of the the tagfic which I will post in the notes. It was inspired by nycz's brilliant Malora manips on tumblr. I am not sure if it will be part of a series of one shots or actually a continued story with actual chapters. We shall see what the Muse and nycz decide as they are inspired by her creations. </p><p>All mistakes are mine. All characters belong to Disney. I am simply taking them out for a stroll in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Certainty - One shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nycz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quality Time in the Dungeon - Manip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114550) by nycz. 



> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> "Could we try that?"Aurora whispered. Her gaze downcast as a velvety shade of pink tints her cheeks. It reminds Maleficent of the nickname given to her darling girl.
> 
> "Is that what you would like my pet? To experiment with the aides of pleasure you’ve heard the servants speak of?"
> 
> Aurora can’t help the fury with which the blush intensifies #She knows that there is no reason to feel embarrassed. After all Maleficent has been her first. Her only and they both knew that. 
> 
> "If you think we could...I mean...if you would like to as well? "
> 
> Maleficent regarded the young beauty on her lap with a gaze that was both amused and intrigued by her beloveds request. Aurora was still learning to be at ease with her desires especially those that revolved around their intimate moments 
> 
> She continued to study her darling girl, eyebrows raised in contemplation of the request.Her lips curved in that smile that was tender and devious all at once. Placing a finger under the blonde’s chin,she gently tilted her head upwards gazing deeply into Her girls eyes. 
> 
> Her voice dropped a few octaves sending shivers down Aurora’s spine when she replied "My Darling nothing would give me more pleasure than to explore all of the ways in which I can make you mine."  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure that you would like to continue, My pet?”    
Maleficent’s voice having a huskier timbre to it than before, inquired of Her girl. Her index finger resting under that delicate chin in order to have the princess meet Her gaze. Holding it captive, searching for any sign of distress only to be met with an open and eager willingness. 

Aurora trusted Her and it shone in her eyes. The older woman’s lips curved slightly at the corners as she awaited a reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been almost a week since they had the conversation in the throne room. Aurora had reconciled herself to the idea that Maleficent had forgotten about her request to experiment with those “devices” or had simply become disinterested in the idea.  Given that it had taken all of her courage to bring up the topic that afternoon, she had simply decided to not mention it again.  

She was busying herself in the library, reading when a puff of green smoke startled her. 

“There you are, My love. I have a surprised planned for you. Please, make yourself ready to head into town.” 

“Will we be taking the carriage or will you fly us there?” 

Riding on the sorceress back while she was in dragon form was one of Aurora’s favorite and most enjoyed ways of travelling. It came as no surprise to the older woman that she would ask about this as the girl marked her place in the book she had been reading and put it away.

“I was thinking we should take the carriage, darling.” 

The girl’s face fell just a bit, her eyes losing some of their spark as she was denied her pleasure.  

“Now, Briar Rose, do not look so crest fallen. I promise that you will enjoy taking the carriage this time around. I shall meet you at the entrance, my love.  Make haste.”

In short notice, Aurora found herself in Maleficent’s arms, her head resting on the brunette’s shoulder. She sighed as the carriage kept it’s steady pace on their way to town. Curiosity kept eating away at her, still, she knew better than to ask her lover why they were heading into town. If Maleficent wished for her to know she would have mentioned it. Besides, any reason to venture into town was a welcomed break from their long days in the castle. 

She glanced outside the carriage window and realized that they were in a part of town she had never frequented before and did not recognize. Straightening up, she turned her doe eyes towards the older woman beside her. 

An impish smirk grazed Maleficent’s lips as she saw the young girl’s alert eyes taking in their surroundings. She knew that her precious darling had probably never even heard of this part of the village, much less visited it. 

Here, among the night district with it’s courtesans, gypsies, and the like, resided a few merchants and though their goods were of ill repute, they came highly recommended for their impeccable craftsmanship.  The carriage came to a halt and the older woman descended as if she were gliding on air. She reached a hand out to assist her beloved as she made her way onto the street.  With the girl’s arm linked possessively in hers, they entered the shop. 

“Here, you will find an array of accoutrements that can be used for pleasure, my darling. Some are designed to use during tender moments or in the heat of passion. Others are for more, precise forms of delivering pleasure. They tend to be a little wicked and not everyone fancies them.” A devious chuckle escaped her lips as she eyed those  _other_  devices. 

“Do you…do you fancy those other devices, my love?” 

An incredibly shocked and hesitant Aurora asked. 

“As I previously stated, darling. I fancy any and every which way in which I may lay claim upon you. Only if you wish me to, Aurora, for it means nothing if that claim is not given freely.”

Aurora simply nodded. One firm nod with her doe eyes gazing deeply into Maleficent’s voicing her consent with determination. 

After selecting a wide array of merchandise, both women found themselves back in the carriage on their way home. Their packages in a trunk at the back of the carriage except for a small one, in a velvet pouch that Aurora held in her hands. Her eyes glued upon the red pouch, pondering the meaning of it’s content. 

A soft caress on her cheek brought her attention back to the woman beside her. Turning her head towards her as she leaned into the back of that hand whose touch brought a sense of warmth to her.

Maleficent couldn’t help herself. Her eyes dropping to the pink lips before her, lingering there. Her teeth capturing her own bottom lip between them as her eyes traveled even further south, drinking in that slender alabaster toned neck, the deep rise and fall of the young beauty’s chest, down to where hands held that red velvet pouch. They lingered there for a few moments, before she realized that her hands were now covering the delicate pale ones that held her vision. Slowly, she relieved them of their red burden, opening it up, fingers submerging into it only to resurface with a thin and narrow black band.  From it’s center hung a brilliant diamond in the shape of a tear.

Dark brown eyes met young hazel ones in a silent conversation. The hands that held the black leather slowly rising as young trembling fingers gathered the cascade of blonde curls in them, holding them to the side, freeing that long slender neck from their curtain. 

“My beloved. My Briar Rose. I want for nothing else in this realm or any other than for you to be mine. For I to be yours. If this is your heart’s wish, I will secure this collar around your neck. To never be unfastened, unless you request it so.  Do you wish me to claim you for my own, my dear Aurora?”

Silence lasting the space of heartbeats grew between them.  

“Yes.”  
A soft whisper and incline of her head the only answer given. 

After fastening the collar, the diamond resting on the hollow of Her girl’s throat, did Maleficent release a breath she did not know she was holding. Her hands coming around to cup the princess’s face, the space closing between them as the softest of breaths was shared between them.  All at once, lips whispered of a kiss upon each other. Gentle; Profound.  

They had reached the castle, the carriage standing still at the entrance when their lips parted from that barely there kiss which held so many unspoken promises. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aurora had thought back to 6 days ago. Back to the first time she has been given a free choice in this new dance of theirs. Back before she had found herself in manacles, chained to a wall. Back to before she realized that this too, was loving. Sweet, gentle, torturous, love.  Did she want to continue? That is what her Beloved had asked. Do you wish to continue being mine, is what her heart heard. 

The softest of whispers and an inclined head was once again her only answer.

“Yes.”


End file.
